Hermione Granger vs MarySues: La batalla final
by HorrescoReferens
Summary: Hermione tiene una misión, acabar con todas las Mary-Sues que alguna vez invadieron Hogwarts.


**.**

**HERMIONE GRANGER VS MARY-SUES: LA BATALLA FINAL**

**HorrescoReferens**

**.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Hogwarts para Hermione Granger. Con el muy agradable clima británico, la varita en mano y una misión de Dumbledore, un día corriente.

Bajando las escaleras movedizas hacia el Gran Comedor, se cruzó con Daemondie, la extraña pero perfecta Slytherin. Ella era rebelde, no le importaba que el uniforme no fuera así, usaba polleras cortas, con medias negras rotas, borcegos negros de cuero gastado. Era sumamente inteligente, poderosa, rica, en fin, perfecta.

Sin dudar medio segundo, Hermione apuntó su varita y con voz clara recitó el encantamiento:

– _Mortis Mariasusanem_.

Una luz violeta con estrellitas plateadas, hadas verdes y unicornios y pequeños ponies con lunas tatuadas en sus cuartos traseros salieron de su varita, haciendo que la intachable vida de Daemondie DeathMcDark se desvaneciera al instante. El pobre cadáver rodó por las escaleras hasta parar en el rellano.

Con ayuda de su magia, la bruja más brillante de su edad escondió el inerte cuerpo en la cámara escondida detrás del retrato de Ghryss LeRhyss, el hechicero culpable de la Gran Alianza de los Colacuernos Húngaros con la solemne comunidad Wendigo en el año 678.

Feliz de haber avanzado en su tarea, Hermione bajó los pocos escalones que le quedaban haciendo saltitos ridículos.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor, tomó asiento con sus amigos Ron y Harry, para tomar su desayuno. Antes de que pudiera servirse algo de su avena, llegó el correo vía lechuza. Fue entonces cuando recibió un extraño paquete. Con él, venían estas inusuales instrucciones:

.

_Tu padre dejó esto en mi posesión antes de morir… Perdón, me confundí de carta. Hermione, el contenido de este paquete te permitiría seguir con tu misión, la de erradicar Hogwarts de toda Mary-Sue. Para ello, es necesario que tengas en cuenta que estos odiados personajes no sólo nos aquejan en la actualidad._

_Úsala bien._

_xxx _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ xxx_

_._

Por esto, Hermione corrió hacia la biblioteca, hacia la Sección Prohibida con la intención de abrir el misterioso paquete a solas, ya que era muy mejor amiga de Irma Pince, y por ello la dejaba vagabundear por la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, ella no espera encontrarse con tres miradas culpables en la oscuridad de ese lugar recóndito.

Entre los ahora exitosos Fred y George Weasley se encontraba Chassity Lanney, en una posición poco favorecedora.

Chassity era una chica dulce y tímida. Pero tenía un secreto, una maldición aquejaba a su familia, y sólo un sobrenatural ritual que incluía a gemelos de sangre pura podía curarla.

De un día para el otro, ella había pasado de ser una chica promedio de Hufflepuff a ser codiciada por toda la mitad masculina del alumnado. Esta maldición que padecía le transformaba su apariencia física transformando en inhumana a su ya de por sí abundante belleza. Volvía a sus ojos de un tono violáceo, hacía que su piel brillase y que su pelo se volviera blanco. Pero la contrapartida de la maldición era un debilitamiento cada vez mayor que anunciaba una muerte prematura.

– _Mortis Mariasusanem_– pronunció por segunda vez en el día Hermione.

Fred y George, viendo que ahora sujetaban un cadáver, hicieron uso de su _Spray De Desvanecimiento Instantáneo Para Cuerpos Sin Vida_, y saludaron a la heroína de esta historia de manera amistosa.

– ¡La dulce Hermione! Un placer verte, –comentó George con una reverencia.

– ¡La inigualable princesa de Gryffindor! –dijo Fred arrodillándose a sus pies.

– Eh, chicos, podrían irse, necesito estar a solas.

Asintieron y obedecieron.

Una vez solitaria, abrió el paquete, que tenía dentro una fina cadena del más puro oro de la que pendía un complicado giratiempo. Hermione tenía experiencia previa con este utensilio, pero este no se asemejaba a ninguno que haya visto con anterioridad.

Parecía más antiguo y tenía un sinfín de runas gravadas. Aplicó las coordenadas necesarias para poder llegar a 1976. Puso la cadena alrededor de su cuello y fue absorbida por un halo de luz dorada.

– ¡Cornamenta! ¿No te encanta cuando lindas chicas con uniforme de Gryffindor se materializan en tu dormitorio? –gritó una voz.

Hermione miró su alrededor. Parecía un dormitorio de chicos de la torre de Gryffindor. Tirado en una cama, en cueros, se encontraba una versión más joven de Sirius Black.

Del baño salió el llamado Cornamenta, que resultó no ser otro que James Potter.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Conozco más que bien a todas las chicas de Gryffindor, pero no sé quién sos.

Hermione sonrió una sonrisa enigmática y corrió hacia la sala común.

– Voy a hacerle la vida imposible –decía una chica a sus amigas cuando llegó Hermione, –Sirius Black se va a arrepentir de haber tratado así a mis amigas.

– Alex, no creo que eso sea bueno, todos sabemos que Sirius ama jugar con las mujeres, pero tal vez sea porque no conoció al amor de su vida –repuso una amiga con ojos soñadores.

–Alice tiene razón, Alex, Sirius no es malo, a decir verdad, es muy parecido a vos, ¿nunca pensaste en darle una oportunidad? –esta vez, la que tenía los ojos iguales a los de Harry habló. Hermione, con su gran poder analítico-deductivo intuyó que se trataba de Lily Evans.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me rompa el corazón como a tantas otras?

La tal Alex suspiró al decir eso. Con su cabello oscuro y ondeado, su cuerpo envidiable y su mirada atrevida, parecía una versión masculina de aquél que se hacía llamar Canuto.

Por tercera vez, fue el momento de Hermione de gritar:

– _Mortis Mariasusanem_.

Con un movimiento veloz de su varita, envió el cuerpo de Alex hacia la chimenea que ardía. Configuró su giratiempo para que la lleve al año 1943 y partió sin ver las sonrisas de Lily y de Alice.

Esta vez, Hermione se encontró a sí misma en lo que supuso que era la Cámara de los Secretos. Escondida detrás de una estatua de piedra con forma de serpiente escuchó a una fría voz decir:

– Desdémona Richards, me mentiste por suficiente tiempo. ¿Pensabas que el pobre Tom Riddle no iba a darse cuenta que todo era una farsa? Pero Voldemort sí sabe. Veo ahí el temor en tus ojos, ¿miedo al nombre? Todo era falso. No sos una gran bruja, sólo era la Reliquia de Atenea que incrementaba tu poder. No sos clarividente, sólo sabías eso porque venías del futuro, con un estúpido giratiempo robado. ¿Pensabas que me creía el "Tom, te amo, vos y Voldemort no son la misma persona"? Te digo que sí, yo soy Lord Voldemort, el que algún día va a ser el mago más temido de todos los tiempos, y según lo que dijiste, el mismo que mató a tus padres.

La voz provenía de un joven muy pálido y de cabello oscuro. Sus ojos de un gris tormentoso transmitían una furia desmesurada. Vestía un uniforme de Slytherin y sobre su pecho brillaba el distintivo de prefecto.

– Tom, por favor, no, no me mates. Te mentí, pero algo era verdad, te amo.

Hermione, con el giratiempo preparado en mano para volver sin demoras a su tiempo original, apuntó su varita a Desdémona.

– _Mortis Mariasusanem_.

Ni bien el halo de luz violeta con unicornios y demás se hizo cargo de Desdémona Richards, el giratiempo llevó a Hermione de vuelta a la Sección Prohibida de la bilbioteca.

– Srta. Granger, veo que ha terminado con su labor –observó una calmada voz detrás de ella.

– Sí, Profesor Dumbledore –asintió, – ¿le molestaría si le hago una pregunta?

– Para nada, Srta. Granger.

– ¿Por qué debía matar a todas la chicas que cabían dentro de su descripción de Mary Sue?

– Ah, eso temía que preguntara. Durante las últimas diez décadas, el castillo de Hogwarts ha sido invadido por estas abominaciones a la naturaleza. Nunca se supo definir exactamente el origen, pero por lo que pude deducir, vienen de más allá de nuestro mundo. De década en década aparece una joven con habilidad de derrotarlas, y es ahí donde aparece usted, Srta. Granger.

– ¿Por qué yo?

– Porque las estrellas se alinearon el día de su nacimiento, usted es la vencedora de las Mary-Sues.

_._

_finis_


End file.
